Avatar's Sunset
by SpencerGilly
Summary: very short fluffy Aang/Katara one-shot, my first ever Avatar, set after the final episode . R&R please! Aang can always make it btter, with a smile and a sunset, she knows it will always be alright.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

**my sister introduced me to this show and i absoloutly love it. this is my favorite pairing, and i hope you like it to. my sister might start posting humor one-shots, and if your interested, i can tell you her acocunt name. she is really funny. i hope you enjoy my short-funny-fluffy-one-shot!**

* * *

"Mwah! Ha ha!" screeched Toph as she used her earth bending to quickly pick up another giant boulder, hurling t at a running Aang, his expression frozen in a look of horror.

"Katara!" he yelled frantically, looking at the girl with long dark hair, and wide blue eyes. She smiled slightly, twirling her hair around her finger and sighing.

"You were the one who said you wanted to get more skilled at Earth bending. This is what you get; didn't you learn anything from your past training with her? She is just dying to throw rocks at things." Katara leaned back, against a big boulder, crossing her arms. Aang stared at her in horror, just barely dodging an enormous boulder, which brushed his left shoulder, leaving bits of brown debris.

"Katara!" he yelled, as she smiled lightly, watching him run. Ever since they had defeated the fire nation, and taken away the fire-lord's bending, there was nothing really pushing him to master all four elements to the best of his ability. But, as the Avatar, he felt it was his duty to become a true master of air, earth, water, and fire.

Becoming lost in his thoughts, a small boulder knocked him down, and Aang turned around just in time to divert it before it crushed him. "Come on twinkle toes!" Toph yelled as she moved her hands in a sweeping motion, bringing about thirty jagged rocks from the hard, dry canyon floor below them. His coffee eyes slowly drifted to the side. He knew why Katara wasn't helping him. Although she wouldn't admit it, he knew she was still a bit mad about the other day, when he had promised to take her out with Sokka and Suki, and then had gotten stuck in a training session with Toph. She was now getting her revenge. He almost laughed, thinking of how funny she could be sometimes when she was mad, scrunching up her nose, and flipping her hair, narrowing her ocean blue eyes.

She wasn't really mad, just a bit peeved off. She understood why he had to train, and was very accepting, and for that, Aang was beyond thankful. His eyes drifted away from Katara as he saw a shape moving in the corner. His face brightened as he called out to the people.

"Sokka! Suki! Help me!" he yelled frantically as he turned around and began to force Toph's powerful attacks off with his own strong earth bending. Sokka saw him, laughed, quickly mumbled something, and then shuffled away, with a huge fake smile on his face. Suki looked at him apologetically, and yelled out.

"Sorry Aang! Katara made us promise we wouldn't help you!" she laughed awkwardly, and quickly followed after Sokka. Aang sweat-dropped.

'Thanks Katara.' He thought as he turned his attention back to Toph, throwing the rocks to the side, a bit distracted.

_AK-AK_AK-AK_AK-AK_

Katara walked slowly through the halls of the house, her footsteps echoing. Okay, maybe she had been a little hard on Aang, but she couldn't let a perfect opportunity for a bit of fun revenge slip through her fingers that easily. She felt a bit bad about it now. Sure Aang had sort of blown her off, but he had duties as the Avatar, and she understood that had to come before his love life.

She sighed wearily. It would be nice to spend a little time with him though. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard soft sounds coming from the roof.

"Katara! Katara! Katara!" they said softly, echoing her name through the halls. She stopped. That sounded like… Aang? She turned and darted down the hall, her feet quickly slapping against the cold, hard marble ground as she skipped up the steps, two at a time.

"Aang!" she yelled out, as she reached the roof. "Aan… oh… wow." She slowly said, looking out at the sight before her. The sun was slowly slipping over the sparkling turquoise sea, shining as the water shifted. The sky was splashed with a million different hues, salmon pink, and orange and purple tangled carelessly together, with delicate strands of blue and yellow laced in between the pure, snow-white clouds. Aang sat there smiling, legs crossed, facing he sunset. Next to him was an earth-brown wicker basket. He heard her approach, and slowly stood up, turning to face her. He smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I… I wanted to do something for you. To make up for the other day. I'm sorry I blew you off…. And I was just hoping… you'd maybe want to… uh…. Sit here with me?" Katara smiled wide enough to block out the brilliant sun. She walked towards him slowly, her footsteps light on the ground. Then, carefully leaning in, she pressed her lips softly against his. He blushed, and kissed back nonetheless. Then, he slowly pulled away, and she plopped to the floor, facing the ocean, leaning her head lightly on Aang's shoulder, and staring out at the beautiful sunset.

* * *

**okay, very fluffy, very short, but i sort of liked it. my next one will probably be longer! please revew and tell me if you like it! should i keep writing for avatar?**

**xoxoxox**

**Dark Miko**


End file.
